


Making Up For It

by pomerice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Immobility, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomerice/pseuds/pomerice
Summary: Draco has always wanted the wrong women and spent his life holding back. This time he doesn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 69





	Making Up For It

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Underage rape. She is 16, he is 28 years older. Don't like, don't read!

Draco knew that he wanted the Potter girl the first time he set his eyes on her. It was a bittersweet realisation. One the one hand, she was the first women he liked in many years. On the other, he had fallen for someone forbidden yet again-just like he had as a teenahe when he’d wanted his father’s mistress, or years later, when he’d been married to Astoria but found himself imaging fucking her sister as he held his wife.

But this was yet the worst one of his obsessions. Because he was 44 and she was only 16.

Lily Luna Potter...

He couldn’t stop watching her though his eyes should have been on Harry.

Draco was invited to the Potter’s place for a game of chess. Harry was a dreadful chess player and had never once won against Draco but since their sons had befriended and Scorpius insisted on visiting Albus at least once a week during the summer holidays, Draco had started coming over as well, to spend some time with Harry who really lacked quality friendships if you asked Draco. 

But who was he to think that? What kind of quality friend imagined abusing his friend’s underage daughter?

Harry pulled the king to the side, basically causing Draco to win but he was too distracted to feel triumphant about it. Lily was right outside in the garden, sunbathing on the grass, a tiny white bikini covering her private parts. She didn’t look like a child. Her breasts were small and perky, just like Draco liked them. A good handful. Her skin was fair and freckled only slightly but so much that Draco could still make the little dots out from where he was sitting metres away on the terrace. Her legs were bend at the knees, the soles of her feet pressed into the grass as her toes moved to feel the ground against them.

Lily’s eyes were closed most of the time but opened every now and then to look at Draco and her father playing.

Draco was usually very good at keeping a straight face, but he felt like Lily knew what he was thinking every time they locked eyes. He felt like she knew how Draco was seeing her, what he wanted to do to her. Five minutes ago, she had moved to lie at a different spot but Draco didn’t believe it was to follow the sun. He was sure that her current position was supposed to make it easier for Draco to look between her legs, see her bikini bottom cup her pussy so very snugly.

“Your turn,” Harry said, his eyes fixed on the chessboard as he seemed to be trying to figure out whether he’d made the right move this time. He hadn’t. Draco would be able to end this game with only 2 more moves.

Draco pulled his knight, defeating Harry’s queen. 

“I should have seen that coming.” Harry sighed.

As Harry was concentrated on the game once more, Draco looked towards Lily again. She was putting sunscreen on her face, sitting up and spreading the white cream around her nose and cheeks.

She looked young like this. Innocent. Draco wondered whether she’d ever been touched.

“Damn, I have no chance of winning, do I?” Harry asked, his voice a mix of annoyance as well as amusement. Draco smirked.

“I’ve already won, Potter.”

“Fuck. Why am I so bad at this game?”

Draco smiled sincerely, liking that him and Harry had grown so close that even though Harry was giving him a fair opportunity to point out his flaws, Draco decided to give him some well-meant suggestions for improvement. “If you want to be good at chess, you have to keep an eye on the whole picture and not just try to analyse a single move. Every piece has its role. Be cautious. Don’t think a piece isn’t dangerous just because it hasn’t made a move so far.” Harry was taking in Draco’s tips as Draco realised the double meaning of his words.

Here they were, Harry worrying about his chess skills when Draco wasn’t even being a little bit subtle about eyeing his friend’s underage daughter.

“I will try to keep that in mind for next time.”

“Another round then?” Draco asked, though he didn’t really want to play another game, but as long as Lily was out there, almost naked, he wanted to watch her, taker her in, use this as material for later when he was at home alone in his bed, fisting his own cock, imagining her soft hairless pussy lips spread around his dick.

“Sure let’s do that.” 

However, before they could start another game, the Floo went off and Hermione’s face appeared in the flames. 

“What is it, ‘Mione?”

“We need you, Harry. Now!” She shouted before stepping through. She looked scattered, her hair even messier than usual, wand held tightly between her fingers. “Gringotts as well as five other wizarding banks in Britain are being attacked by a group of highly dangerous wizards and we need every man we can get!”

“Fuck!” Harry stood up, catching his Auror’s robe that was already flying towards him. “Draco, do you mind watching after Lily until Albus and Scorpius are back from the cinema? They should be back in a few hours. Please?”

“Yes, of course,” Draco said in a normal voice though he had to hold back a smile.

He would be alone with Lily.

Harry thanked him and so did Hermione, and then they were gone. Draco was still in his seat, eyes now back on Lily who had gotten up and was walking towards the terrace as she must have witnessed the situation.

“Something the matter?” She asked and she looked a bit worried.

“Your father is needed. The usual Head Auror business I presume?” Draco replied with a half-smile as he eyed her up and down. She had gotten a bit tan. Definitely tanner than last week when he’d seen her in a similar get up. She’d still been almost Malfoy-white as she had lain on the grass. Now, however, Draco could see clear tan lines where the strap of her bikini top had slipped to the side.

He wanted to lick along them.

When Draco snapped out of his daydream, Lily had put her arms in front of her breasts, looking a bit uncomfortable.

She had definitely noticed his gaze.

“Ok. I will go upstairs now,” she said, forcing a smile on her face before she walked past him and up the stairs. 

Draco wanted to follow her. Draco wanted to grab her by the shoulders, turn her around and push her against the wall. He wanted to rip of her bikini, lick every part of her body, taste her, make her shiver under his touch before he took her virginity, ramming inside of her baby pussy without even a bit of restraint. Fuck her so that she begged him to go slower, force her to come around his cook as he thumbed at her against her will.

He wanted to feel that kind of power. The kind of power his aunt must have felt when she’d done it to Draco a long time ago.

But Draco shouldn’t. He definitely knew he shouldn’t.

Harry was his friend. Lily was only 16.

But he had also only been 12. Nothing had stopped his aunt back then. How was this situation any different?

Draco walked up the stairs, slowly, quietly, towards Lily’s room. The door was closed but it only took Draco a swish of his wand to be able to see through it from the outside.

Lily was sitting on her bed, naked. She had taken off her bikini and was now massaging some kind of aloe vera gel into her sun-touched skin. She looked peaceful, not at all scared or uncomfortable, like she had earlier with Draco’s gaze on her.

The girl was busy spreading the lotion all over her body, her feet and legs, her arms and belly, her breasts and along the lines where her bikini bottom had been. As she touched her own vagina, innocently, like she’d touched the rest of her body, Draco couldn’t take it anymore. He swished his wand again and stepped into the now open door. Lily shouted in shock and embarrassment as he’d entered and seen her naked body.

“Mr. Malfoy, please, get out!” She said loud and tense, pulling up her blanket to cover her body as she kneeled on her bed.

“No need for that, I’ve already seen everything,” Draco said boldly and as he walked towards her, he grasped for the blanket and ripped it to the side. 

Lily was in full view again but trying to move away from him, crawling towards the end of the bed where she grabbed a pillow. At first, Draco thought she was going to cover herself up again but instead she threw it at his face and Draco stood, a little startled, as the pillow fell to the floor.

They locked eyes. Lily looked scared, out of breath, her hands were covering her breasts but her knees were pulled apart as she’d fallen on her arse and he could literally look inside of her.

“Shouldn’t you be covering that instead?” Draco said, pointing to her pussy and immediately Lily’s legs flinched together.

Her whole body was shivering, tears were collecting in the corners of her eyes as she looked up at Draco who just stood at the end of the bed now, watching and waiting for her to do something.

But instead of doing anything, Lily must have realised what position she was in. That whatever she tried, she had no chance to win against a wizard like Draco Malfoy. So she whispered quietly, while the first tears rolled down her cheek, “Please…. Please… don’t.”

He should have stopped right then. He could see her fear and feel it deep within himself because he remembered having felt exactly the same when this had happened to him. When his aunt Bellatrix had visited his room one Christmas Eve. He’d been confused at first and then scared. He’s screamed for his mother and father but…

“I will make you feel so good,” Draco promised instead and that was when Lily started screaming for help. But of course, it was no use. Nobody was there, nobody would be there for hours. 

But her screaming was hurting his ears so he hit her with a silencing charm and then, when she started to try to move away again, he immobilised her with only a swish of his wand.

And that was what he’d been waiting for for weeks.

Lily was on her bed, naked, her body shiny from the lotion she’d just put on, her legs slightly parted, hairless lips peeking out from between them. Draco moved closer, not keeping his eyes off of her as he pulled her by the ankles to the middle of the bed and lay down her legs, spread apart so that he could climb between them, which he did.

Her nipples were hard from the cold, small tight buds that Draco touched first. He squeezed one, pulled at it, rolled it between his fingers as he licked his lips.

“How does that feel? Are your nipples sensitive?” He asked but she didn’t reply. She only looked at him with huge eyes, her lips slightly apart, her eyes still wet but the tears having stopped.

As he pinched at her other nipple, he swished his wand to let her talk again. He knew that she had given up, that she wouldn’t try anything anymore.

“Tell me, do you like this?” he let his wand drop to the the side again and the leaned down and took her free nipple between his lips, sucking, biting at it, and Lily whined a bit. It was a sound of pleasure.

Her nub was between his teeth and he pulled his head away, pulled her nipple so long it slipped out between his teeth and bounced back. Both of her nipples were red and swollen now and Lily was looking a bit scared though she was breathing heavier than normal and kept her eyes on Draco as if she was trying to anticipate what he was about to do to her. As if doing any of that would make this situation less scary.

“Now to your pussy,” Draco said and immediately saw the horror in her eyes again. But before she said anything, his hand was already cupping her and the tip of his middle finger pressed inside her hole. The first thing he noticed was how wet she’d become. How much moist fluids her pussy had produced just from nipple play.

“So your nipples  _ are _ sensitive,” he said with a smirk and then put his whole middle finger inside of her in one wet slide which made her shout a little and then bite her lips as it must have hurt. “Really? From just 1 finger?” He asked but wasn’t surprised anymore when he looked at her again. Yes, she had breasts but her body was tiny. She was small for her age and taking a long adult finger was more than enough to make her feel pain.

“I’ll make the pain go away, promise,” he said as he wiggled his middle finger inside of her and then used the thumb of his other finger to slide from her wet hole up to the small hood that was covering her clitoris and pushed it up.

“No!” She whined and if she could have moved her whole body, she would have probably tried to press her legs together. But she was still immobilised.

Wet thumb on her tiny clit, Draco started circling slowly.

Lily's eyes were pressed together as if she was in pain, as if she didn't want to see what was happening to her. But her body was reacting. Draco's long finger inside of her moved, as did his thumb, and together they made Lily start breathing heavier, whining quietly. He put a second finger inside, slipping it in slowly as he used more of her juices and started flicking her clitoris rapidly, up and down, without a break until she was coming, moaning in shock at a sensation she had obviously never felt before. 

Her pussy got so wet, Draco had to be careful so his thumb didn’t slip away from her sweet tiny clitoris.

Once she had calmed down from her orgasm, Draco pulled away from her and just watched what he had done. Lily’s body was unmoving, her face looked scared as well as confused at her own arousal. Her pussy lay exposed and shiny wet.

"How was that?" Draco asked, going back to stroke at her folds. She didn’t say anything as Draco used both hands to pull her lips apart and look inside of her once more. "You are so beautiful."

Between her lips, she was so pink. Pink flesh, all of it wet and shiny, her aroused nub at the top and her small hole at the bottom.

His mouth was pooling with spit from the sight. 

He didn’t tell her what he was doing when he leaned down and pressed the tip of his tongue inside her hole.

"Noooo," she shouted, though more quiet than her first few screams and Draco took that as a good sign. He put his lips around the hole and sucked, feeling her soft walls clench around his tongue. 

Pulling away, he licked the juices from her pussy, making an lustful “Mmmhhhhm” sound as he tasted her fresh vagina. Looking up at her, her eyes were wide open, her teeth bitten into her bottom lip, and Draco almost came in his pants from all of his senses being caressed at the same time.

She was feeling it. And so was he.

"Do you know what this is?" Draco asked and then, for the first time, softly licked at her sensitive clit and her body flinched.

"Answer."

"I don't know," Lily whined quietly, her voice no more than a shiver.

"It’s called a clitoris. It’s where most women feel especially good. Did you like it when I rubbed it earlier?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as he licked her once more, flicking at the tiny pea-sized bundle of nerves with just the tip of his tongue once more, making her moan. "Sounds like you’re enjoying it.”

He kept licking her, tasting her, making her wet, sucking where he was sure nobody had ever touched her before, not even herself. Every movement of his tongue against her seemed too much for her as she shivered underneath him, moaned out loud, made whiny sounds, begged him to stop but at the same time came again, under his skillful laps against her clitoris.

She was crying now, her eyes pressed together as he looked at her from between her legs, his tongue not stopping its movements against her overly sensitive nub.

“Why are you doing this?” She finally asked and Draco stopped eating her out and pulled his head up to look at her. “I thought you were a good person.”

Draco's heart clenched She shouldn’t have said that. 

“I’m making you feel good. How does that not make me a good person?” 

“This,” she started and didn’t sound scared for the first time, “This is rape.”

Draco sat up between her legs. He looked down at her and she really looked back at him for the first time, more fear in her eyes now than ever though her voice had sounded so confident only seconds ago. She knew that she had said the wrong thing, probably. Her jaw was starting to shiver in fear when Draco started undoing his belt and opened his fly.

“No.  _ This  _ is rape,” he said with a smirk and pulled down his pants to reveal his hard penis. Lily looked at it and, without hesitation, started whimpering.

He grabbed her legs, pulling them up and apart, putting his hands below her knees and bend her forward.

“Please. Don’t. Anything but not… not that. Please!”

“Why?” Draco asked, the head of his penis already nudging against her virgin hole, her juices touching him, making him wet for her.

“I don’t want to get pregnant,” she cried.

“Don’t worry,” Draco said and then he pushed forward slightly, so that the head of his penis slipped inside of her silky heat and Lily screamed. “Malfoy’s cannot impregnate women we aren’t married to. A useful curse. We don’t want any bastards,” he finished explaining with a wink before he thrust forward, forcefully, so that even though Lily was impossibly tight, he fit right inside of her, as deep as she went.

As Lily sobbed, Draco was in heaven.

He ignored her cries and pained moans as he thrust into her, closed his eyes to concentrate on the tight grip her virgin pussy had on his cock. She was so wet, every time he moved inside of her, her vagina made an obscene sound. He put her feet on his shoulders and leaned forward, above her, so that he could look into her face perfectly as he pounded her with so much force, her whole body moved with every thrust.

There weren’t any tears left in her. Eyes pressed together, she refused to look at Draco as he fucked her. She was trying to hold back her voice, which she succeeded in doing until Draco started rubbing at her clit again and she whined in pleasure as well as horror that she was feeling this despite everything.

“Come for me,” Draco said, rapidly moving his thumb in hard rubs against her nub, fucking her so hard, she’d be sore for days. And she came only seconds later, screaming, squeezing Draco’s cock so tightly that it felt like she was milking him as he came just after she had.

Breathing hard, feeling as satisfied as he hadn’t been in years, Draco pulled out of her and looked down at what he’d done. There was clear juice on his penis, as well as some hints of blood as he had taken her virginity. Her legs had fallen to the side, still unable to move her body, and they were bent at the knees, displaying her abused pussy in such a way that made Draco almost want to go for another round.

“Mr. Malfoy,” she whispered and for a second there Draco was surprised to hear her call him that after everything. “Can I ask you a favour?”

“Of course, anything,” he said and leaned forward a bit to stroke some hair out of her face. Smiling down at her lovingly, taking in her tired expression, he moved his other hand to stroke her pussy, run one finger inside her wet heat and then up between her folds to nudge at her clitoris once more. 

“Please obliviate me.”

Her body was moving up and down with every breath. She was staring up at him, licking her lips but hating herself for doing so as she started flinching again because of what he was doing to her with his finger.

Draco didn’t know what to say to that, whether to grant that wish or not. As he thought about it, he kept touching her, wanting to see her cum again, wanting to make her feel good one last time before this was over.

No. It couldn’t be over already!

He swapped his finger with his tongue, doing soft small licks against her pink nub that looked like it must hurt from all the touching but still made Lily shiver and whine and moan as he slowly started sucking on it again while two fingers pressed inside her dirty pussy.

She came, again, squeezing his fingers, pressing against his mouth unconsciously as her body enjoyed every lap and kiss against her clit.

And then it was over. 

When Draco sat up again to look at the girl, hoping to catch a face that showed post-orgasm bliss, all he saw was that Lily's eyes were closed. She was probably trying to imagine a world in which none of this had ever happened. In which Draco had never done this to her… just like Draco had everytime after his aunt had violated him. If he had had the power back then, he would have made himself forget as well.

“I will obliviate you,” Draco said defeated after pulling back and searching for his wand with his sticky fingers.

Opening her eyes, she finally looked at him again. There was a shimmer of hope in her eyes and Draco realised that after all of this, she still trusted him to keep his word.

He wanted her more now than ever before.

She was waiting for him to do the spell and though Draco knew that he would regret this after, he did what he has promised.

He gave her knee a loving kiss and then swished his wand at her, whispering, “Obliviate.”

As he watched her lids flicker and then fall close, the memory of their first time together being deleted from her mind, he made a decision.

“Until next time, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate Kudos and Comments


End file.
